


When I Close My Eyes (It Almost Feels Like Nothing Changed At All)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecure Alec, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus still loves him though, Married Couple, Movies and Cuddles, Songfic, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None of those things are true, Alexander. None of what you have said is true. Nothing has changed, and nothing will ever change. Whether it be with you or in our relationship. Though as time will pass, in addition to the crinkles you have, there will be new ones here and there, which wouldn't make you any less beautiful. You will grow bolder and more confident with yourself. But you will still be your shy, adorable self just like when I first met you. At times when I close my eyes, you are still the same Alec I have fallen in love with. And my feelings for you will never change. I will never ever leave you. It is absurd for you to think that I will. I love you, Alexander. And there is nothing in this world that can change that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Close My Eyes (It Almost Feels Like Nothing Changed At All)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by Pompeii by Bastille.  
> I will edit this later because I still have school this morning, and I just wanted to give this to you. and I still don't have enough sleep because I wrote this.

 It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Magnus had just woken up as usual. He stretched his arms over his head and winced at the movement. He cursed himself for deciding to do so. His body was aching in more reasons than one; some were excrutiatingly tiring jobs and the others were gloriously rewarding affection from a certain blue eyed male. He huffed out a breath, regretting what he just did. He now only waited for his vision to stop being blurry before he did anything else. When it finally cleared up, he looked over towards where Alec should be. But he only saw a cold empty expanse of bright canary colored sheets. He expected it to be, since his beloved was a Shadowhunter that often has to get up extremely early for the warlock's taste. But it's not a crime to hope, right?

 He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. The moment he had set foot on the wooden floor, a shock went through him because of the cold temperature. But the good thing about it was that it woke him up and he became more aware of the things arround him; like he was now aware that there is someone else present in the apartment other than himself and Chairman Meow.

 He silently ran to grab his purple silk pyjama bottoms. He put the said pyjamas on as quietly as he took them, not wanting to alert the intruder that he was awake. He then opened his bedroom door, blue sparks already ready for an attack. He crept towards the kitchen, the place where he heard the sound of footsteps. When he went closer, he then heard someone humming. He wondered on who in their right mind would hum while being present in someone else's home. The moment he finally saw a silhouette, he stopped walking and ducked down to remain unseen. He can now hear the voice clearly. He knew that voice somewhere, he just couldn't place on who owned it. He might be familiar with the voice of the person who's in the apartment, but he wouldn't give any chances. The intruder might've done something to his voice to trick the warlock. He saw the man reaching towards the cupboard. He didn't know what the man would do next, so he first tested a shot of blue sparks to hit the idiot that dared to come and steal from the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The man yelped in pain, as the Downworlder expected, earning a smirk from him. What he didn't expect was what the intruder did after.

 "By the Angel, Magnus! If you wanted something, you could've just asked me. You didn't have to shoot my ass!"

 Magnus stood up from his spot slowly, already knowing who he just shot. Then Alec came into view. He was glaring at the warlock with his striking blue eyes as he rubbed on the spot his lover had zapped. He immediately regretted what he had just done. The Downworlder approached his Shadowhunter, his expression apologetic. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned down so their foreheads were against each other.

 "I am truly sorry, my darling husband. I have mistaken you for a thief that was stealing the Chairman's food!" Magnus said dramaically when he saw what Alec was holding in his other hand.

 The Shadowhunter sighed, putting the cat food on the countertop. He then wrapped both of his arms around his warlock's neck, still glaring at him but with less intensity.

 "It still doesn't give you the right to zap my bottom, you idiot."

 Magnus nodded, circling his thumbs on his beloved husband's hips. He knew it was his mistake, so there was no need to argue with him. So, he kissed the other's forehead instead: an apology for his actions. Alec couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

 He twirled the ends of the warlock's unspiked hair in between his fingers, which made the said warlock weak in the knees. It was one of the weaknesses he has, and the Shadowhunter knows every single one of them and often uses them to their full advantage. The two have started dating seven years ago, and during four years of that time, they've spent being happily married to each other. So, it would surprise Magnus if Alec still doesn't know all his weak spots. The Nephilim's voice stopped Magnus' train of thought, which brought him back to reality.

 "So, what do you want to do this fine Saturday, love?"

 The warlock grinned from ear to ear at the pet name. It was new to their relationship, since the Shadowhunter was against pet names. The key word is was. The day Alec grew fond of the names Magnus calls him, he started using them too, much to the Downworlder's delight.

 "Well, breakfast first. Then after that, maybe we can watch Pretty Woman again while cuddling on the couch. Or do you prefer Titanic? Though you can still pick whatever you like, darling."

 The Shadowhunter went silent for a minute or two, contemplating on the movie choice while they cuddled. Both, for him, can lead to them having sex on the couch. He doesn't detest the idea. They've already done that countless of times, especially when one is too impatient to go back to their room. But he just wants to have a lazy quiet afternoon with his lovely husband. So, he thought up a movie that was suitable for his mood that goes along within the lines of Magnus' taste.

 "I like to watch 13 Going To 30, if it's okay with you."

 "Sounds like a plan."

____________________________

 

 When they were nearly at the half-point of the movie, the two were now passionately making out on the couch, forgetting that they were watching something in the first place. Alec was a tad bit disappointed that his plan went astray. But as their kisses grew in intensity with every passing minute, that bit of disappointment went out the window.

 Magnus had to pull away from those soft, kissable lips, taking in the much needed air for his lungs. He knew that he was a mess; his unspiked hair dishiveled from all the pulling; his cat-eyes dilated a little from the heated make-out session; his pyjama bottoms, the only article of clothing he has on, was rumpled and already dangerously low on his hips. But he hardly cares about his appearance right now. There is a much more beautiful image right in front of him. His eyes trailed over his lover.

 Alec was in a probably worse state than he was; his jet-black hair now sticking up in different ways from being under him; his face flushed a deep shade of crimson; his lips were an obscene shade of red; his once bright blue eyes now turning a little hazy; the black shirt he was wearing was riding up, revealing a sliver of alabaster skin and his boxers were now askewed from all the movement. Magnus couldn't help being out of breath at the sight before him. He removed a straying strand of hair out of Alec's eyes.

 "Beautiful." The warlock whispered almost inaudible, but his husband had heard him clearly.

 The blush on his cheeks had spread, making his ears tint a shade of red. He then started muttering about him being wrong. Disbelief and sadness formed in Magnus' chest as Alec thought otherwise. They've been together for seven years, and the Shadowhunter still keeps on pushing that he is not near being attractive.

 "Why do you keep on doubting me, darling?" The words were out before the warlock could think about them.

 Alec had now sat up, his back against the armrest. His head was casted on his fingers that were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His hair veiled over his beautiful face, covering any expression for Magnus to see.

 "Well, it is the truth. I have never been too attractive from the beginning. Especially when I'm compared to you. And as I age now, I'll be growing less attractive every passing year. I sometimes think that you'll be disgusted with my appearance and leave me at some point in life. I know that there is olu the slightest of possibility that that will happen, but I still get scared about our future together. That our marriage will falterred as time progressed."

 The warlock couldn't believe what he was hearing from his beloved. It was as if someone has been stabbing him with a dull knife as the Shadowhunter spoke, voice slightly breaking at some points.

 He then crawled over his beloved, placing a finger under his chin. He lifted his head up, forcing their eyes to meet. Sadness was present in those beautiful blue orbs, which just made the Downworlder's heart ache even more. Magnus pressed their lips together in a soft kiss; a much less intense kiss compared to what they were doing. He just wanted to wash away Alec's sorrows. When he pulled away, his hand then moved to his husband's pale cheek, a stark contrast with his tanned complexion.

 "None of those things are true, Alexander. None of what you have said is true. Nothing has changed, and nothing will ever change. Whether it be with you or in our relationship. Though as time will pass, in addition to the crinkles you have, there will be new ones here and there, which wouldn't make you any less beautiful. You will grow bolder and more confident with yourself. But you will still be your shy, adorable self just like when I first met you. At times when I close my eyes, you are still the same Alec I have fallen in love with. And my feelings for you will never change. I will never ever leave you. It is absurd for you to think that I will. I love you, Alexander. And there is nothing in this world that can change that."

 The warmth from Magnus' words spread immediately all throughout Alec's body like a wildfire. He then surged forward, capturing the warlock's lips in his. Their lips immediately went into sync. All the love the Shadowhunter wanted to convey was in the kiss, and for his husband, it was all the response he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests, etc. are highly appreciated


End file.
